dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Piano
|JapName= ピアノ |RomName=Piano |AniName=Piano |MangaName=Piano |AltName= |FirstApp=Dragon Ball chapter #135 Dragon Ball episode 102 |Race= Mutant Namek |Date of birth= May 6th, 753 Age |Date of death= May 9th, 753 Age |FamConnect= Nameless Namek (Father before splitting into two) King Piccolo (Father) Unnamed offspring (Brothers) Tambourine (Brother) Cymbal (Brother) Drum (Brother) Piccolo Jr. (Brother/Father's reincarnation) Kami (Uncle/Father's good counterpart) Katas (Grandfather) }} After King Piccolo's release, '''Piano' was his first son. He is a very bright, pterodactyl-like Namekian, and is the longest living member of King Piccolo's Mutated Namek sons, witnessing his father seemingly kill the young warrior Goku and surviving long enough to see the beginning of the epic final showdown between his father and Goku. Unlike King Piccolo's other sons, he was not a fighter-class Namekian and can be closer compared to young Dende on Namek with Guru, serving as his father's attendant. Mere moments after his brother Drum's death, Piano himself is killed. Goku punches King Piccolo and he is sent flying into Piano, wounding him. After the fight between King Piccolo and Goku ensues, Piano can be seen sinking into the rubble, which apparently kills Piano as he falls underground. It has never been determined how strong he actually is or if he could fight. However, he does show the ability to fly using ki, like his father. Video Game appearances Piano makes a brief cameo appearance in the introduction movie of Dragon Ball Z: Sagas. In Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure. Voice actors *Japanese Dub: Masato Hirano *FUNimation Dub: Brian Beacock (Anime) and Sonny Strait (Dragon Ball: Revenge of King Piccolo) *Latin American Dub: Ernesto Lezama Trivia *Piano's name is a pun of the musical instrument, the piano. *Piano is the only one of King Piccolo's minions that seems to realize the puns of Piccolo's son's names, as when Cymbal is born and Piccolo names him Piano says with sarcasm, "A musical instrument. Didn't see that one coming, King Piccolo". *In the FUNimation Dub it is implied that he was simply stunned or hurt, while in the Japanese dub he did not make any sounds after being crushed. *In the episode "Siege on Chow Castle", Piano can be seen eating corn, even though he is a Namekian (who only need to drink water as nourishment). On another occasion, in the episode "Awaken Darkness", Piano can be seen forcing a bunch of cooks and maids to make a banquet for King Piccolo to celebrate his world takeover, even though King Piccolo is a Namekian. There is a possible explaination, as King Piccolo was part of the Nameless Namekian, and thus never knew he was an alien (and this is only revealed to Piccolo Jr. in Dragon Ball Z when told by Raditz). It may be assumed that having thought himself human, the Nameless Namekian--and therefore Kami and King Piccolo--was unaware that he only needed water as sustinence. *In Master Roshi's past, one of the mutated Namekian offspring he faces has pterodactyl features like Piano, but more closely resembles Tambourine. *Piano briefly appeared in the second opening of Dragon Ball (the opening is currently in the Japanese version only). *Aside from Piccolo, he is the longest lived of King Piccolo's offspring. It is never defined how long King Piccolo's other offspring in the past lived, so it remains unknown if they lived longer than Piano. Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Demons Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:Nameks Category:Siblings Category:Villains